A very large amount of genome-related biological data is becoming available to researchers, oftentimes generated with technologies such as next generation sequencing (NGS) and microarrays. In addition, there is much genome-linked public and sometimes proprietary information related to phenotypes and genotypes of individual organisms, including polymorphic markers, quantitative trait loci (QTL), tissue expression levels and regulation of individual genes, characterized mutations, somatic genomic alteration, and clinical trial results such as pharmaceutical efficacy and toxicology studies. Additional data comes from automated analyses, but insights are ultimately gained by human understanding and judgment of the implications of underlying information.